Remberance
by killthepain62
Summary: This is a sequel lemon to the other one I wrote about Envy - again this was a request I did on quizilla. Same character, same stuff. EnvyxOC again mature! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or OC.


It has been almost three years since you had seen him. And as each town passed as well as time you began to wonder if Envy had all been nothing more than a dream. Heinz and Jude had been murdered and their house set ablaze. You had traveled around, looking for any signs of Envy, but there were none. Eventually you tried Liore, but all you had found in the city's wake was dust. However, this brings us to your current state. You are now part of the reconstruction crew working to rebuild Liore. The pay is good, the food is good, and the housing is excellent; there was no reason to turn them down. All the while as you asked the villagers about Envy and still came up with no answers you found that Envy truly was fading from your memory.

"Hey, Raven," yells David, your foreman.

"What?" you ask.

"Come hear what's on the radio," he commands.

It was in that instant you realized that several of your coworkers had already left to go hear what the radio had to say. When you arrive there is a large circle of people gathering around the small juice bar to hear the report. It states that Central is under attack from armored men jumping out of flying contraptions in the sky. Not only that, but that the machines were coming out of a large gate in the sky. It sounds like a bunch of lies to you, but who would let them spew that across the radio. It would put the people in a panic. In the end David tells everyone to take the day off. However, you are not interested in the report.

You return to the small apartment building you live in with your companion. Margo is a tortoiseshell cat with calming mood. You found her about a year ago in an abandoned cottage. She seemed so sweet and well-behaved that you decided to bring her along. When you enter the house you see Margo's outline sleeping on the back of the couch. You change into your pajamas early; they consist of a wife beater and some nice sweats. Then you take your position beside Margo on the couch. Though the reconstruction kept you busy it still didn't keep you busy enough not to think about him.

You look along the bottom of the southern wall. It is aligned with paintings of all kinds, most of them, sold; each piece ranges about 200-600 dollars. Of all of the paintings you ever made there was one you would never sell. It lay across the bottom of the northern wall, covered by a pale white sheet. Beneath that sheet is a painting of you and Envy. You stare at the sheet wondering if you want to finish that one or leave it alone. Later, you decide to pick up a watercolor and finish that instead.

Two weeks later you sell all of the paintings and the reconstruction of Liore is complete. The next day you would leave for Zenotine. It is a woodland region in search for farmers, miners, and alchemists. When you left the office with your last paycheck you felt uneasy, but it was probably because you would have to go home and face that one particular painting again.

Coming through the door you ignore the painting and prepare to leave the next day. You wash your clothes in the tub, dry them, and pack them away. You vacuum the place and take the trash out. Though the fridge is already bare you eat just enough for breakfast the next morning. Afterword you take a shower and give Margo a quick rinse. Then it is time for sleep…

"Margo!" you call. She didn't come running in to sleep with you. "Margo!" Nothing. You get out of bed to see her staring at the door, hissing. "Margo?"

She runs and hides beneath the sofa. You look confusedly at the door when suddenly someone knocks on the door. You jump a little, but you catch yourself; it is just the landlord, you think. You open the door, but it is not the landlord. He isn't that tall and he most certainly doesn't have purple eyes. You back up to let him in, but also to recover from the shock. Margo runs hissing out the door, leaping past the Homunculus' feet. He walks in and closes the door. He hadn't been just a dream, he was real.

"How have you been?" he asks hoarsely.

"Alright," you reply.

"Liore; I thought we destroyed this place," he says to himself.

"We rebuilt it," you say.

"We? Who's we?" he says angrily.

"The villagers and I," you reply calmly.

"Oh…how is David?" he sneers.

"I don't know. He's the foreman. I haven't seen him since I left this afternoon," you answer.

"That's not what I heard. The men at the site were saying that you two are pretty close," he snorts while eyeing the painting.

"And you believe those little shits…Are you okay?" you ask.

"Peachy, I come back from an alternate dimension after being captured and killing my bastard father to find that my girl in shacking up with another guy," he snarls.

"I am not-" you start, "No don't!"

He picks up the painting and removes the sheet. His back is to you and you can't see his face, but you are no face to face with the painting that kept you tied to him. In the picture overall there is you, Envy, the fire, and darkness. In the picture the fire is behind Envy, giving his face a very sinister glow. It didn't help that he was smirking like a madman. He seems so confident and in control. His arms are hanging loosely at his sides, his hands in loose fists, and his legs are a short distance apart. In front of him is you. You are wearing the same thing you were the night he took you. Your face has a weary smile, but your eyes showed just how truly happy you were to be with him. Except for the fire's light that surrounded you both, there is just darkness. The darkness wraps itself around the both of you like it is a living thing. The painting itself is beautiful, but the problem is that you still hadn't filled yourself in with colors. As you began to question the event, you left it alone, wonder if it had really happened at all.

"Why haven't you finished this yet?" he asks.

"I thought that you were just a dream. After a while I began to wonder if you were real. So rather than dwelling in it, I tried to remove myself from the dream," you answer.

"You should finish," he comments.

"I can't…" you start.

"You have forgotten," he says.

He sets the painting back against the wall and turns to you. It is quite clear that seeing the painting calms him. He doesn't even show a sign that he was angry with you a moment ago. He approaches you and holds your forearms.

"Then I'll just have to make you remember, Raven," he whispers.

~**Lemon** Start~

He leans in and puts his lips on yours. His arms travel down to his waist, and your hands find their way into his hair. His tongue pushes its way into your mouth and his grip on you increases. Just from the sensation of his tongue he is able to spark a hot throbbing in between your legs. To adjust, you wrap your legs around his waist. An arm shoots up your back to rub the skin sensually. Even if this was just another dream at least it would be good.

He walks to the bedroom and lays you down on the bed. His hands pull your shirt up and over your head. His hands start to play with your breasts and you could feel yourself moan into his mouth. Your hands, bored with only the removal of his headband trace their way down his chest, his torso, all the way to the line of his skirt. He groans and pulls his lips away.

"I've been waiting for this since the first time," he whispers.

He continues to kiss you, but his hands guide you the rest of the way. After only the first touch you could feel his reaction. Squeezing makes him all the more anxious to continue. He would arch after a number of squeezes to bring his orgasm closer. During one of the arches he removes his shirt in order to feel more of your skin. He came inside of his skirt, all over your hands. Bringing your hands up to your faces, Envy licks away some of his own cum, but he lets you have the rest. He moves his face down to suckle your face while you finish licking him off your finger. When you are done you place your sticky hands onto his back and push him down, trying to make him come closer, faster.

His hands push down on your sweats and your breathing hitches. You sigh when you felt a familiar stirring motion in your wet canal. It is somehow better than that first time; like you feel more this time. Before even your first orgasm he pulls his fingers out to lick them clean. The look in his eyes remind of the friend, the lover you had forgotten and mistaken as a dream. It is the look that old you it is your Envy, here in the flesh. He wasn't a dream.

"Hey," he whispers, "my drawers are starting to get to tight and it's really sticky down there. Can you give me a hand?"

You grip your hand on either side of the skirt and pull down. But Envy is right about how tight it is and it takes you a few tugs to get it down. Both his hands slide up the curves of your body until they stop to frame your face. You wrap your arms around his back and wait.

"You know something; I really got worked up over that stupid foreman. I ought to have known better. You would have never slept with such a lame guy, you're too special," he laughs.

"Yeah…" you smile.

With a smile Envy pushes himself into you, producing an explosive sensation you hadn't felt since "Michael's" birthday. It is than you remembered; His body moving with you and against you at the same time. The flesh slapping against one another during input, his ragged breathing and the groans that would emit when you clenched tightly around his member, it all felt so good.

"Raven," he gasps, "I'm not leaving this time."

"Good," you moan, "No I will never forget you…Envy."

It is the first time you have said his name out loud in years. It is also the moment he fills you as you hold him, again. Even after the waves of pleasure and the orgasmic spasms pass you still feel whole. He pulls out and lies with you on the bed; but the feeling remains. He falls asleep and so do you, but feeling lingers on.

~**Lemon** End~

You left Envy in bed early that morning to finish the painting. But he wakes up before it finishes drying.

"Now it's perfect," he says smirking.

"I like to think so," you reply, "Where are we going to go now?"

"Where ever we want," he says cockily.

"Sounds nice, I'm looking forward to it," you state.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to spend an eternity with someone so special," he says. He wraps his arms around you slowly, still eyeing the painting.

"I couldn't agree more," you smile. He kisses you lightly, one of the millions that would shower you for years to come.


End file.
